haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Capotille
, Haiti]] "Avan ou monte bwa, gade si ou ka desann li." Before you climb a tree, look to see if you can climb down. Pretext: Make sure you know what you’re getting into. Capotille (Kreyol: Kapotiy) (Spanish: Capotillio), is a commune of Haiti, which lays within the in the Northeast Department arrrondissement of Ouanaminthe. Capotille is a border town with a population of 19,382 at the 2015 census. ]] About Capotille was originally founded as the 7th rural section of the commune of Ouanaminthe, arrondissement of Fort-Liberté. It was subdivided in 1874 giving birth to the rural section of Lamine. A century later, Capotille separated from Ouanaminthe and was raised to the rank of commune in 1978. The municipality of Capotille has two communal sections: The 1st section of Capotille and the 2nd section Lamine. Its dominant terrain is the hills and its climate is fresh. The inhabitants of the commune of Capotille are called Capotillans. Geography According to the IHSI, the town has a total area of 68.69 square kilometers (26.51 mi²), of which 35.78 sq. km (52%) is rural, 32.59 square km (47%) is suburban, and 0.32 sq. Km (1%) is urban. Capotille in the northeastern corner of the Northeastern Department of Haiti. The eastern border of the town is the Dominican Republic-Haiti border. Capotille is bordered by the city of Ouanaminthe on the north and west, Mont-Organisé on the south, and the Dominican town of Loma de Cabrera on the east. Capotille is 14 km (9 miles) south of Ouanaminthe, 80 km (50 miles) east of Cap-Haïtien, and 320 (road) km (200 road miles) from Port-au-Prince. Demographics Age distribution was 50% under the age of 18. For every 94 females, there were 100 males. Neighborhoods Economy The local economy is based on agriculture, livestock, and trade. Traders are sourcing in other communes such as Ouanaminthe, Mont-Organisé, and Cap-Haïtien, among others. Water is a plentiful resource in the town as it is situated near several waterways, the Colorado, Vizoneau, Mine, Nantes, and Bernard rivers. Not surprisingly, agricultural activities dominate Capotille's economy. Farmlands produce cassava, corn, and pistachios mainly, but there are plenty of mango, orange, and avocado trees dotting the landscape. Infrastructure , Haiti]] The town's infrastructure is adequate. Law enforcement has a presence there with a police station and courthouse, and city government is led by Mayor David Jean-Baptiste. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Capotille. There are eleven mostly private primary schools, four Literacy centers and a public high school. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality. There is only one health center without a bed with two Auxiliaries and four health workers. Capotille recently launched a new health clinic, the Capotille Health center (CHC). Before this time, Capotille's sole medical facility was a health center, without a bed, employed by 6 people. Minister of Public Health and Population, Dr. Guillaume, spoke at the opening ceremonies with pride that it took only $8 million gourdes to complete the project. The greatest benefit to the residents, he claimed, is that no one will have to enter the Dominican Republic to get health services. He lauded President Martelly and Prime Minister Lamothe for getting behind the project. Although CHC is fully equipped, extra supplies are being ordered, as well as more health care clinicians hired, to ensure the best care possible for the Capotille community. Parliamentarian Ronald Laréche, one of the proponents of the project, said he was gratified to have participated in an undertaking that is "a lasting work that will serve a population of about 18,000 inhabitants." Utilities The municipality has seven rivers used for domestic services and a public fountain equipped with a pump. At the time of the inventory, the commune of Capotille was not electrified. Culture Religion There were only five churches at the time of the inventory. Communication At the time of inventory, Capotille did not have a telephone or a postal office. Organizations There is no representation of political parties in the commune. However, three grassroots organizations, a peasants group, a women's group and a non-commercial cooperative were identified. Leisure The municipality has no library, no museum, no theatre and no cinema. Football (soccer) is the only sport in the commune. In addition, a night club and four Gaguères were listed in the municipality of Capotille. Neighborhoods ]] Le Tribunal de Paix et le Bureau d'Etat civil de Capotille.jpg|Capotille Courthouse Capotille Leaders Create a Future for Their Children.jpg|Capotille mother and child eglise du mont carmel a capotille.jpg|Mount Carmel Chruch - Capotille cap3.jpg|Bridge construction over the Nantes River - Capotille, NE, Haiti DR HAITI 121318.jpg|Along the international border; Capotille, Haiti Michael Vedrine Category:Ouanaminthe Arrondissement Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Nord-Est, Haiti Category:Agriculture production Category:Livestock production Category:Cassava production Category:Corn production Category:Pistachio production Category:Mango production Category:Orange production Category:Avocado production Category:Border Town